<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Guest by TrollSweat (ClowderOfCats)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361036">Be My Guest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClowderOfCats/pseuds/TrollSweat'>TrollSweat (ClowderOfCats)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Frottage, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mutual Masturbation, Stockholm Syndrome, Worgen!Genn, maybe?????</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:07:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27361036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClowderOfCats/pseuds/TrollSweat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anduin wants more than Genn is willing to give.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genn Greymane/Anduin Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is actually part of a longfic I have planned for NaNoWriMo, but I felt that this chapter could also work as a stand alone, so here it is.</p><p>I am essentially writing a Beauty and the Beast inspired AU, so for context, Anduin is being held captive in Greymane Manor.</p><p>This is un-beta'd and unedited because it will probably end up in the longfic in some form, which will be edited properly.</p><p>For Felrott, LimeJelly and Khadgarfield, please take it from my hands 🙃</p><p>(Briefly edited to fix the last paragraph)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anduin knew how to pick locks, and could so with speed and efficiency. As a teen, he had followed Spymaster Shaw around for weeks, begging and pleading to be shown ‘<em> just the basics, please?’. </em> Shaw had finally conceded, and on his eighteenth birthday, had slipped him a set of lockpicks as a gift, with the promise of teaching him to use them ‘ <em> properly’ </em>. Anduin had been thrilled, and practised in the dark of his bedchamber, night after night, for hours at a time, until he could pick a number of lock types in seconds.</p><p>The lock on the door to Genn’s bedchamber was surprisingly simple. Anduin didn’t need his picks to crack it (they had been confiscated on arrival anyway), just a length of wire he had found in the courtyard that he had pocketed, just in case. With the wire bent into a hook, he inserted it into the keyhole, and it only took a slight jiggle and a twist before there was a satisfying <em> click, </em>and the handle turned freely under Anduin’s palm. He smiled to himself and made a small sound of satisfaction, before tucking the wire away into his coat, and opening the door.</p><p>He didn’t know what he expected to find in Genn’s chambers, considering the decrepit state of the rest of the manor, but it was actually quite nice, and surprisingly cozy. The decor was not quite to Anduin’s tastes, but was in typical Gilnean style, from what he had seen so far. There was a large hearth against the far wall, a crackling fire built within it to keep the chill from the air. Two large leaded windows flanked the fireplace, and were draped with deep maroon curtains that blocked all light from outside. Lit candles bathed the room with a warm orange glow, that flickered over the walls, the iron candelabras they stood on casting intricate, dancing shadows over the floor. </p><p>Tapestries adorned most of the walls, depicting what Anduin assumed to be the history of the kingdom, with scenes of battle predominant amongst the hangings. Anduin thought it quite obscure to display such gruesome scenes in one's bedchamber, but everything he had experienced in Gilneas so far had seemed rather crude.</p><p>He looked around at the sparsely furnished space, and mused to himself that the chamber was not particularly grand for someone who claimed to be a king. He himself was just a Prince, yet own quarters in Stormwind were perhaps three times the size, with multiple rooms, each lavishly decorated with the finest wares the Eastern Kingdoms had to offer. He supposed that Greymane Manor <em> was </em> quite small compared to Stormwind Keep, and tried his best not to judge the decor.</p><p>He moved further into the chamber, shutting the door behind him, making a circuit of the room as he visually inspected Genn’s personal space. There was a small sitting area by the fire, with well worn chairs and a low wooden table, on which sat a stack of books, some opened to specific pages, others closed and bookmarked with scraps of parchment. Alongside the books sat a crystal tumbler, which held the dregs of a dark amber liquid. Anduin picked it up and took a sniff. Whiskey, and by the Light, he needed a drink.</p><p>He looked about for a decanter, and spotted one on top of a writing desk next to a large, four-poster bed. He crossed the small room in a few strides, and took the crystal bottle in hand. Holding it up to the light, he could see that there was a fair amount left, and thought that perhaps Genn wouldn’t notice that a measure had been poured. And so he tipped the decanter and let the alcohol pool into the tumbler, swirling it in the glass and watching as the light from the flames turned the liquid a rich golden colour. He took a sip and let the whiskey flood his tongue, coating his tastebuds with hints of vanilla, cedar, and smoke. It was not terrible, he thought, definitely nowhere near the quality of the expensive vintage he was used to, but it would suffice.</p><p>He placed the decanter back on the desk, where something odd caught his eye. The desk was one to be used specifically for the writing of letters, so he was not surprised at the stacks of parchment hastily shoved into the pigeon holes. What was strange, was the contents of the many sheets scattered across the writing surface. Both sides of each piece were covered in large, scrawling handwriting; notes upon notes, accompanied by illustrations, maps of the land and charts of the stars, lists of places, names of people, and descriptions of the uses of various herbs and spells. Several of the items on the lists had been circled, others crossed out in a dark, scribbled line.</p><p>Fragments of parchment scattered across the desk, and the floor beneath it, while others were crumpled into tight balls. Anduin set his whiskey down, and instead picked up one of the more intact letters. He smoothed it out as best he could with his hands, and began to read;</p><p>
  <em> “My Dear Genn, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> It is with great regret that I must deny your request to take in Tess. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I fear that this...thing… may have infected you all, and I cannot put my people at risk. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As it stands, it still remains to be seen what other symptoms you might start to display, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> and I feel it prudent that you all remain in quarantine, until we can be sure that your physical and mental condition does not deteriorate. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> We may discuss this further when I am certain that your current state is not a danger. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Yours regretfully, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Te…..” </em>
</p><p>The rest of the signature had been torn off, and the whole page was crumpled like it had been crushed with a fist in anger. Anduin re-read the words several times over, though he could not comprehend just what they meant. He placed the letter back on the desk, and began to rifle through the rest of the parchments, sliding himself into the desk-chair. He hadn’t intended to stay for long, just wished to satisfy his curiosity about Genn’s secretive nature, though he was so absorbed in the words before him, he did not notice when the door swung open.</p><p>Anduin was jolted from his reading by a snarl, and he knocked the chair over as he scrambled to his feet. Genn was stood in the doorway, staring at him with a mix of panic and anger. Anduin huffed out a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding, and calmly picked the chair up, placing it back under the desk. “Genn, you scared me,” Anduin laughed, grabbing the whiskey glass and taking another sip, his eyes locked onto the worgen’s face as he skirted the bed and came to sit on the mattress at its foot.</p><p>“What are you doing in here?” Genn growled, and stepped into the room. Anduin watched as he glanced around, noted the way his eyes lingered on the stack of books by the fire, then flicked to the writing desk, where the papers now lay disorganised, disturbed by Anduin’s hand.</p><p>“Talking to you, of course,” Anduin replied, hiding a smirk behind the lip of the crystal tumbler.</p><p>“<em> How did you get in? </em>”</p><p>“The door was open.” Anduin shrugged, nonchalantly.</p><p>Genn strode towards the bed and snatched the glass from Anduin’s hand. He threw it with force into the fireplace, where it set light with a sputtering roar. Anduin watched fire grow, then settle, and turned his face upwards to look at Genn, who was looming over the Prince with his hands braced on the bed posts.</p><p>Anduin knew it was meant to be a show of intimidation, but his position on the bed had his mind drift to other things. It was hard for him to deny that he found Genn attractive. Despite a brief internal struggle, he had come to accept the creeping thoughts of the worgen every time he had touched himself during his nights at the manor so far.</p><p>Up close, he was able to take in all the little details he had not yet been privy to. The other man was tall and thick set, his body a work of sculpted muscle that was visible even beneath his clothes, and the thick wolf-like pelt. The firelight glistened on his fur, shifting like flames, highlighting subtle shifts in tone from the dark grey of his ears, to the white at his muzzle.</p><p>There was a glint as Genn moved, a minute shift of his head, and Anduin took note of the subtle jewellery adorning the worgen’s face. There were several silver hoops through his long ears, and a filigree cap on his forefang. Without thinking, Anduin reached up and touched his fingertips to the tooth, trailing them down and testing the point with the pad of his index finger.</p><p>A mistake.</p><p>Genn lunged, and grabbed Anduin's raised forearm in a vicelike grip. With surprising speed and agility, Anduin was dragged from the bed, spun, and slammed face-first against the wall, with one arm trapped behind him, sandwiched between the small of his back and Genn’s broad chest. Anduin could feel the immense worgen rib cage expanding and contracting with each deep breath, his heartbeat slow and steady in contrast to Anduin’s own, which was now racing with adrenaline.</p><p>Genn had his other arm pinned to the wall by the wrist, gripping so tight that Anduin could feel the bones grind together. At this proximity, the heat radiating from the man’s colossal form was almost overwhelming. Running hot must be a worgen trait, he mused. That, or the thick layers of soft fur that covered Genn’s huge body. If he flexed his hand just right, Anduin found that he could brush his fingers against the dense pelt through a gap in his shirt. The texture reminded him of a dog he’d had as a pet once, or the plush toy bear he still owned, that had been gifted to him as an infant. It felt strangely comforting under his fingertips, given the situation he found himself in.</p><p>"What do you want, <em> child </em>?" Genn growled, and twisted his arm further, the dull ache pulling Anduin back into the present, now very aware of the potential danger he found himself in. The voice in his ear was low and menacing. Genn's wet nose ghosted the rim of Anduin's ear as he spoke, and the hot breath tickled the fine blonde hairs at the nape of his neck, which stood on end as a shiver of… something ran through his body. It wasn’t fear, that feeling had passed after his first few days at the manor. No, this was... something oddly pleasant.</p><p>Genn pressed in closer still, crushing Anduin against the stone wall. The length of his body crowded and surrounded Anduin’s smaller form, and the Prince exhaled a breath he didn’t realise he had been holding. He was glad for the sensation of cool bricks against the flushed skin of his face, and the hair that fell in a curtain as he tilted his head down. He managed to obscure his reddening complexion from his captor, as heat began to pool and curl in the pit of his stomach.</p><p>The pressure of Genn's body against him, along with the heat and scent of musk and smoke, was heady. Anduin could feel himself growing hard in his breeches. He squirmed as much as he was able, trying to shift the few inches he needed in order to push his crotch flush against the wall, seeking any sort of friction on his rapidly stiffening cock. "<em> Please </em>," he breathed, he was panting, his voice a whisper. He couldn't quite angle himself to find the relief he desired, and he was getting harder by the second, a wet patch forming, sticky and cold in his trousers, as pre-come began to leak from the head of his erection. </p><p>"Please, <em> what </em> ?" Genn’s question was barely audible over Anduin’s shallow breaths. He seemed to press somehow closer, his presence was all-encompassing, and driving Anduin mad with lust. If he closed his eyes he could almost believe that the worgen was holding him in an embrace, rather than trapping him like prey. Even so, Anduin had to admit to himself, he was <em> enjoying </em> this, the feeling of helplessness was unfamiliar, but <em> exhilarating </em>. He felt Genn shift against his back, a small movement that jostled Anduin forward, and finally his crotch made contact with the wall. His gasp was a sharp inhalation. The shock of the sudden touch made his hips buck of their own accord, rolling back hard against Genn, where he could feel the unmistakable shape of a cock, long and rock hard, pressed against the cleft of his backside.</p><p>“Please, King Greymane, <em> please </em>, anything... I….” Anduin pushed his hips back again, moving as much as his position allowed him to rub in small circles against Genn’s burgeoning length. The worgen made a low rumbling sound somewhere deep in his chest, which vibrated through Anduin’s whole body. He whimpered, a pathetic sound of desperation that sounded disgustingly needy, even to his own ears, as he was stuck, rutting against a stone wall.</p><p>He wondered where his pride had gone, if he had even had any in the first place. He thought back to all of his anonymous trysts in the seedy, secluded taverns of the Stormwind red light district. How many cocks had he taken through the rough holes carved between outbuilding walls? How often had he filled his mouth with the seed of strangers? How greedy had his body been that he used whoever, <em> whatever </em> , he could find to satiate himself? But it had never been enough, he’d always wanted, needed, <em> more </em>.</p><p>The outline of Genn’s cock felt like exactly the thing he had been waiting for, and he knew that he would do anything to have it inside him. “I want...” He managed to force out, stilling his body, and taking in deep breaths to try and calm his frazzled state. He tried again, “I... I want y...”</p><p>“Spit it out, <em> boy! </em>” Genn interrupted, each syllable edged with a bite of annoyance. His grip on Anduin’s wrist tightened uncomfortably, and Anduin thought it might break. He keened high in his throat at the pain; he never thought himself as a masochist, but the way his cock twitched and his balls tightened told him otherwise. He was close to coming, untouched, pinned against a wall by a worgen.</p><p><em> “I want you to fuck me! </em>”</p><p>He regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. The statement rang out, echoing around the otherwise silent room. Genn had stilled completely, his breaths turned shallow as he processed what he had just heard. Anduin hadn’t meant to yell, hadn’t really meant to say it at all, intending a little more delicacy when he requested Genn to bed him. But his volume belied his urgency, and the statement now hung heavy in the air between them.</p><p>Anduin held his breath, dared not move an inch. Genn had claws and fangs, sharp enough to break skin at the lightest touch, and Anduin would rather not find out just how little it would take for them to rip out his throat. A knot formed in his chest, and he swallowed in an attempt to ease the sensation of suffocating. </p><p>After an eternity of silence, Genn spoke, “You know not what you ask.” His tone was not light, but the bite to his words was gone. He had moved back a little, so that his crotch was no longer flush with Anduin’s buttocks, and his grip had loosened enough that the Prince could twist to look over his shoulder. He was still caged in by the man’s limbs, his hulking form towered over Anduin, who was not short, but next to the worgen, he really did feel like a young boy.</p><p>“I know exactly what I ask, I’m not a blushing virgin.” Anduin’s retort was unexpectedly sharp on his tongue, “And I am <em> not </em> a child. I am twenty years old.” </p><p>“That<em> is </em> a child to the likes of me,” Genn spat, and he released Anduin suddenly, who slumped heavily against the wall, willing the feeling in his arms to return. He could feel Genn still crowding him, not as close, but seemingly unwilling to completely step away. Anduin turned slowly, massaging the wrist that had suffered in Genn’s huge paw.</p><p>“What are you afraid of?” Anduin knew he should be careful, but the words came before he could stop them, “Are you afraid you’ll enjoy it?” He straightened himself and turned to face Genn fully, drawing himself to full height, though he still barely reached the worgen’s chin. He wasn’t surprised at Genn’s responding feral growl, rather he found the thrill of danger pleasurable. Something twisted inside him craved the adrenaline rush, and as his heartbeat began to race, he could feel his cock leak another bead of pre-come into his braies.</p><p>He wondered how far he could push before Genn broke completely, wondered if Genn would actually deign to fuck him, or just kill him outright. He leant back against the wall, his face flushed and hair loose, sticking to the sweat of his brow. Genn was looking down at him, his eyes narrow, and teeth bared in a twisted imitation of a smile that Anduin knew was anything but. He hadn’t responded, but his breath had become shallow and fast. Anduin chanced a glance downwards, to where Genn’s cock was straining at the front of his breeches. </p><p>When Andin spoke again, his voice was husky, “You’re so hard,” He reached out a hand to rub the palm against Genn’s erection. It was huge, trapped by the woolen fabric, and unable to stand fully. Anduin’s jaw dropped open, his mouth suddenly flooded with saliva. He swallowed audibly, and licked at his dry lips, watching as the wolf-like pupils of Genn’s azure eyes dilated from thin slits, becoming at once dark, and hungry. He had Genn’s full attention, and stared him down, trying not to blink or glance away under the intensity of the gaze. His other hand moved slowly, finger tips hooking through the laces of Genn’s trousers, “I’d be <em> so good </em> to you, just let me...” He pulled and the laces slid open.</p><p>And Genn, finally, snapped.</p><p>Anduin’s back hit the stone wall with force, knocking the air from his lungs. Both his arms, crossed at the wrist, were pinned over his head with a force Anduin knew would leave delicious bruises come the morning. He didn't struggle this time, however, just let Genn take control, revelling in the other man’s final loss of composure.</p><p>There was an insistent nudge against his legs, and Genn’s huge thigh forced itself between his own, a foot kicking his legs apart into a wide stance. The difference in height had Anduin almost lifted off the ground, and he found he had to balance on tip toe so as not to be fully suspended in the air. The taut muscle of Genn’s thigh felt heavenly against his cock, and he gave his hips an experimental roll, glancing up at Genn through hooded eyes. The worgen didn’t stop him, just shifted forwards to increase the pressure.</p><p>So Anduin did it again, dragging his crotch against the leg, continuing when he was met with no resistance. He set himself a steady pace, back and forth, unhurridly rutting as he pleasured himself. At some point, his eyes had fallen closed. With each thrust, as long and drawn out as he could manage, the rough friction of linen and wool tugged at his foreskin, making sparks burst in the darkness of his vision.</p><p>He was vaguely aware of movement against his right side, something solid that pressed against him, and reached from his hip to his ribcage. He realised, dumbly, that it was Genn’s cock, freed from the constraints of his breeches, and rubbing against the full length of his torso. Anduin cracked his eyes open, and looked down. His mouth dropped open in awe at the sight of Genn’s immense cockhead, peeking out into the open space just beneath his clavicle, before disappearing, then reappearing, as Genn relentlessly fucked into the tight space between their bodies.</p><p>The sight was enough to push Anduin over the edge, and his hips stuttered and jerked as he came with a strangled cry, spilling his load, hot and wet and plentiful, into his underclothes. Above him, Genn continued to thrust with eyes closed, and mouth slack with pleasure. Anduin did what he could to help heighten the sensation, arching his back away from the wall to push out his abdomen, making the space between them shrink into non-existence.</p><p>There was a loud crack by Anduin’s head, the large hand Genn was using to brace himself had curled into a fist, and black claws, strong as steel, had pierced the stone and torn away a handful of rock. Anduin could feel that the worgen was close, his eyes had scrunched tight in concentration, his thrusts becoming shallower and more erratic as he chased his release.</p><p>It was with a surprisingly quiet grunt that Genn came, his release spurting forth, spraying upwards with force from the space between them. It hit Anduin's face in thick white ribbons, a small amount also landing in his hair. However, he was disappointed that it had mostly coated his cheek, and missed his mouth completely. At that moment, he wanted nothing more than for Genn to free his hands, so that he might run his fingers through the mess and lick them clean of the worgen’s release.</p><p>After a while, Genn’s panting returned to normal. He opened his eyes, looking down at Anduin with a soft expression the Prince had not yet seen the worgen display, but it didn’t linger as he came back to his senses. He dropped Anduin like hot coals, and hurriedly tucked himself back into his breeches, one hand holding them closed while the other grasped at his head like he was in pain.</p><p>
  <span>“Genn?” Anduin looked thoroughly debauched, his arms still raised above his head, his face sweaty and covered in come. The wet patch at the crotch of his breeches was very visible, and as his eyes settled on it, Genn’s face looked like it was trying to display several emotions at once. He eventually schooled it carefully into something close to neutral, and the look his eyes hardened as he stopped pacing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, without another glance, he strode past Anduin and out of the room, slamming the door behind him as he went.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>